realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Bleurophil
The Riven City of Bleurophil The Riven were once a people that lived on a prime world called Ortho. Centuries ago, a group called the Harmonium arose from Ortho, conquering much of the world with both force of arms and philosophy. They brought peace and harmony, but it was a peace through subjugation- at least from the point of view of those who disagreed. The dissenters were called The Riven. When the Harmonium saw that the dissenters would not join them, rather than slaughter the entire people, they offered The Riven exile. The Riven chose to accept and fled through a portal to the plane of Air (which, chant has it, the Harmoium blocked afterward). Travelling like nomads on airships and magically floating platforms, The Riven slowly gathered together materials to create a home for themselves on the plane. Eventually, they succeeded. The Riven built Bleurophil on a huge metal disc. They surrounded the entire city with a hemispherical wall of force except for the very edge of the disk, leaving a gap some 20 feet high. All along this exposed edge, windmills turn and turn in the constant breezes of the plane. The turning of these magical windmills powers the sphere of force that protects the city. Now Bleurophil prospers in the peace and protection built around it. Planar travelers come to the city for trade as well as relaxation. Poets and artisans flock to the city as it floats forever in tranquility. The population of Bleurophil reaches upward to 10,000 people. King Birus VI rules over the floating domain as did his Riven fathers before him. Although tall spires made of glass and shining metal rise up from the round base, the entire community surrounds a circular park filled with well tended greenery and even animals (obviously, all of these are brought from other planes). Every standard year the inhabitants of Bleurophil hold a two-week celebration called the Festival of Lights in the city’s center. Known throughout many planes, this gala event glorifies art, song, dance, food, and drink. The name comes from the traditional flashlamps carried by many of the attendees (and available for purchase throughout the festival) which reflect normal oil lamp light with a series of mirrors and colored lenses. The reflected light dances around the city continuously. Within the perpetually darkened slum of Twilight’s Wall lies the Oracle of Forgotten Night. Most folks claim that the oraclce lies in the darkest umbra of the wall’s shadow, but that‘s really a matter of opinion rather than fact. Sorrows Roost High above Blurophil, suspended by some freakish application of the mysterious interactions of the Inner Planes, a chunk of earth-from the plane of Earth-rises just within sight of the Riven’s sanctuary city. The rock provides a home for a variety of birds and an odd pair of individuals-an abiorach (the rilmani who watch over the balance on the Elemental Planes) named Vassilon and a peryton named Ert. Category:Metropolises Category:Settelments on the elemental plane of air